


Feeding the Slut's Desires

by Perversions



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Blow Jobs, Choking, Creampie, Cum Eating, Gangbang, Kuro is a bully, Kuron is the baby of the group and must be protected, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Power Play, Squirting, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perversions/pseuds/Perversions
Summary: He was nervous.He was excited.He was stared down by four pairs of eyes, each one similar and hungry for him.Keith wanted them all to devour him whole.





	Feeding the Slut's Desires

**Author's Note:**

> someone did it, guys. someone wanted me to write the cursed fucky content of keith getting in a gangbang with multiple shiro's. god, i wish i was keith. enjoy this keith/shiro/kuro/sven/kuron fuck. i loved writing it. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **warning: while i write keith's equipment as dick and hole, he does have a cunt and i mention that often.**

Keith didn’t think it was possible to appear more exposed when he was naked. Eyes were on him, drinking every inch of his exposed skin in. One licked his lips and Keith shuddered. He wondered what he was thinking about. He wondered what they were all thinking about, staring at him, waiting for the cue to begin.

Kuro, Sven, Kuron, _Shiro_.

They all stared at him with hungry gazes, some more so than others.

Keith lay back on a pile of pillows, the softest sheets he’s ever been on since arriving on the Castleship beneath his rounded ass. He had no idea that another room like this existed besides Allura. It seemed like only a luxury the princess should be allowed, and Keith agreed. If it was any other situation, Keith would have felt like he didn’t belong in this room.

But with four men staring him down, it was hard to focus on that. Instead, Keith focused on them and how they stared at him. What had Shiro told them? What did they expect coming in here? Did they want this as much as Shiro and Keith did? _God_ , he hoped they did.

“Everyone in this room knows the rules for today,” Shiro said. He sat in a high back chair stolen from the dining room. He looked regal sitting there, his cheek against his curled fingers. Keith hated it, but he _loved_ how he looked. “Are you ready for this, Keith?”

Keith closed his eyes and willed his heart to be still. He opened his eyes, his gaze zeroing in on Shiro. “I’m ready.”

Shiro smiled at him. Promises were held behind that smile and it sent a chill up Keith’s spine. “Good. The safe word is 'Voltron'. If they go too far, say it. They’ll stop.”

Keith’s glanced at Kuro, knowing all too well how cruel he could be. “And if they don’t?”

Keith saw Shiro’s gaze flicker to Kuro as well. “They know what will happen if they don’t stop.”

Keith wondered what that meant.

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and sunk further into his nest of pillows. “I’m ready.”

“Good.” Shiro snapped his fingers.

Kuro was the quickest. Before Kuron or Sven could take a step forward, Kuro was on the bed, grabbing Keith by his thighs. He pulled Keith to the middle of the bed. He ignored Keith when he commented about losing his pillows.

Keith watched as Kuro looked over his naked body with his glowing yellow eyes. Keith could see the look deep inside him. How Kuro wanted to  _devour_ him until nothing was left. Not for Sven. Not for Kuron. Not even for Shiro.

Kuro ran his thumb along Keith’s cunt, chuckling at the slickness he felt. “We’ve hardly started, but you’re soaking wet down here.” He hovered over Keith, lips a mere inch apart. “Are you that excited for this? I wonder how Shiro acted when he found out you were a greedy little thing that begged for cock all day.”

Keith whimpered and tossed his head to the side. There was no denying that Keith was into this. From Kuro’s words alone, he could feel himself getting wetter. He bucked his hips against Kuro’s hand when he slipped a thumb inside him. Already he wanted  _more_.

Kuro tutted him, gripping his hip and pinning Keith to the bed. “You’ll get what I give you and you’re going to _like_ it.”

 _Fuck_ , why did his voice always sound like that? So like Shiro’s but with a dangerous edge that had Keith’s knees buckling whenever he heard it. Fuck this man for having such an effect on him.

“O-oh _shit_.” Keith whimpered and spread his legs  _wider_ as Kuro delved his thumb deeper into him. It was nothing more than a tease and Kuro succeeded in Keith wanting more and  _more_ of what he had to offer.

Kuro pressed a cheek against his thigh, staring down at where his thumb slipped in and out of Keith’s body. Keith knew he was getting off on seeing him whimper and squirm for something more. From the corner of his eye, Keith could see Kuron and Sven inching closer, staring down at his workspace. He was sure he saw a bit of envy in their eyes.

“You’re not the only one here, Kuro,” Sven reminded. He had a hand on Kuro’s shoulder, ignoring how Kuro snarled at him.

“Then take his mouth. I’m busy here.”

Sven rolled his eyes to the ceiling, but he said nothing more on Kuro’s greediness. His hands worked on peeling apart his suit as he stepped onto the bed. The moment his cock sprung forth, Keith’s mouth was salivating. There was a bead of pre-cum on the tip and Keith opened his mouth, ready to take it down his throat.

Seeing this, Sven grinned down at him, stroking his cock with a gloved hand. “Do you want to taste it, Keith?” At Keith’s eager nod, Sven shifted closer to him, placing Keith’s head on his thigh. He angled his cock down, running the tip against eager lips that kissed him. “Then go ahead and take it like a good boy.”

Keith took the tip into his mouth, running his tongue along the slit to lick up the precum that awaited him there. His moan hitched in volume as Kuro pulled his thumb out and plunged two fingers into him without remorse. Sven moaned from the vibrations and pushed his dick further into Keith’s mouth, just enough to keep him from choking.

“Oh, I like that sound you made,” Kuro commented. His dark chuckle filled the room and Keith shuddered from it. “Too bad Sven has you occupied there. I would have _loved_ to hear it clearly.” He stretched him open, thrusting his fingers in and out of his warmth. “I suppose this will have to do for now.”

Keith was in  _heaven_.

Sven ran his fingers through his hair, a calming gesture before he gripped it tightly. “Don’t tease me now, love.”

He wouldn’t.

Keith bobbed his head along Sven’s cock, scraping him ever so lightly with his teeth and pressing his tongue flat against the bottom. Above him, Sven moaned, rolling his hips to push his cock in deeper whenever Keith took him in. Kuro watched them, pressing a third finger into his twitching cunt. Keith could tell that he was getting impatient with how jerky his hand was getting.

How much longer would it be before Kuro said “fuck it” and fucked him until his legs were shaking? How much longer before Kuro was fucking him, whispering about how dirty he was for getting off to Shiro watching him?

Keith would have asked Kuro to hurry up and fuck him if Sven hadn’t gone straight to fucking his throat raw. Sven held Keith’s head in place as he rolled his hips, pressing in until the tip hit the back of his throat.

After a few thrusts, Sven pressed his hips flat against his face. “Go ahead and swallow, love. Make me feel good.”

Keith hummed around his dick, swallowing around the tip of Sven’s cock. Salty precum spilled down his throat and he moaned from the taste. No matter how bitter it tasted, Keith swallowed it like it would be his last meal. Sven pulled out and ran his spit-slicked dick along Keith’s lips.

Kuro cursed and Keith was sure that Kuron said something, too. Shiro continued to remain silent, looking at everything that played out before him.

“ _Fuck_ , I can’t wait any longer.” Kuro pulled his fingers out and shifted onto his knees.

Keith didn’t receive any warning before Kuro thrust into him, filling him up and splitting him open. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, nails digging into the sheets beneath him. Sven stroked his cock, biting his lip as he watched him twist and turn on the mattress.

“Look at you,” Kuro hummed. He gripped Keith’s hips, digging his fingers in hard. “I’ve hardly done anything and you look ready to beg for more like the cock hungry slut you are, hm?”

“Why don’t you go ahead and answer him, Keith,” Shiro said. It didn’t sound like a question, but Keith could hear it in his commanding tone.

Keith licked his lips. “I’m a cock hungry slut…”

“Louder, Keith. Let them hear you.”

He shuddered from Shiro’s voice and Kuro gripped his hips harder. “I’m a cock hungry slut!”

Shiro chuckled and Keith wished he could hear it against his ear. “Fuck him good, Kuro. Give the slut exactly what he wants. Don’t stop fucking his mouth, Sven.”

Kuro grinned down at Keith as he pulled a leg onto his shoulder. “Yes, _sir_.”

Kuro’s pace had no buildup like Shiro’s. Whenever he had a chance to fuck Keith, he was always quick, pummeling into his snatch without abandon. Keith knew it was because Kuro felt like he was claiming him. For once, Kuro felt like he was taking something back from Shiro, even if that wasn’t really the case.

Kuro _liked_ to fuck him that way and Keith had _no_ complaints about it.

Sven moved until he could straddle Keith’s head. Just like Kuro, he didn’t hesitate to start fucking Keith’s mouth, ready to return to that wet heat that was driving him mad moments before.

Keith had never felt more used before. Kuro nipped at his leg, sinking sharp fangs into his soft thigh. His hand danced along Keith’s hip, digging clawed metal fingers harder into his hip, beads of blood seeping out of the small wounds. Sven had his hands on his wrists, keeping him from struggling or touching either of them.

It was delicious torture and Keith loved every second of it.

A cool set of fingers touched his dick, swirling around it in small and teasing strokes. Keith knew it wasn’t Sven or Kuro’s, knowing that their hands were preoccupied with other things. He made a mental note to thank Kuron in his own way for not forgetting about him. Maybe when Sven was done using his mouth, Keith could beckon Kuron forward and suck his dick.

Kuro groaned, scrapping his clawed, metal hand up Keith’s chest. “There’s so many things I want to do to you. If it were up to me, everyone would be tied up and I’d fuck you right in front of Shiro.” He rolled his hips and Keith choked on Sven’s cock. “Maybe I’d take you from behind, tease Shiro by only letting the tip of his cock into that sinful mouth of yours.”

“Nngh… Talk like that, Kuro, and I won’t last long,” Sven muttered, pulling his cock out of Keith’s mouth.

“Good,” Kuro commented, snarling up at Sven. “I didn’t want to share him with you, anyway.” He returned his attention to Keith, raising his hand to run the pad of his thumb over his bottom spit-slicked lip. “Are you going to sing all pretty for me, babe?”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kuro fucked him hard. Kuron still played with his dick, swiping the slick from their bodies to wet it. Kuro gripped Keith’s leg from his shoulder and pinned it to his chest.

“O-oh, _fuck_!” Keith dug his nails into Kuro’s shoulders, bucking his hips against his as best as he could. “Right there, _oooh_ …”

“Is that the right spot?” Kuro asked. He smacked Kuron’s hand away, replacing it with his own.

Keith nodded his head. His mouth flapped open and shut, the words dying in his throat. Kuro stopped and pulled out of him. Only the tip was left inside him and it drove Keith mad. He tried to roll his hips, tried to pull Kuro deep into him again, but Kuro kept a firm hand on his stomach. The only way he would continue is if he said the magic words, Keith knew this.

He let out a frustrated scream, gripping Kuro’s wrist. “Yes! Oh, _fuck_ it is!” Keith moved his hands up to Kuro’s back, digging his nails into his shirt. “Come on, come on, come on! Don’t do this to me…” Keith knew he sounded like a whimpering mess, but Kuro was teasing him.

And he knew that they would _all_ do it to him throughout the night. Why bother trying to stay strong when they could give _him_ what he wanted if he gave _them_ what they wanted?

Kuro chuckled in Keith’s ear, a dark sound that had a chill running down his spine and making Keith’s toes curl.

“What a good little  _slut_ you are,” Kuro said, rolling his hips.

“I am, I am…”

Kuro grabbed his legs, placing his hands firmly behind Keith’s knees and pinned them both to his chest. He thrusts were rougher, pounding into Keith with the full intent to take his own pleasure instead of giving any to Keith. But Keith could feel it in his stomach, the knot growing tighter. He was so close and he needed one final push.

Kuro rubbed against his dick, a hard rub that sent Keith spiraling over the edge. His body convulsed as he clenched around Kuro’s dick, a broken whine dropping from his lips. Kuro’s growl was feral as he thrust three more times before cumming deep in Keith’s cunt.

“Fuck yes…” Kuro hummed, moving his hips as the final drops of cum left him. He lowered Keith’s legs down around his hips. Leaning forward, Kuro nibbled along his neck, leaving a mark for all to see.

“Alright, Kuro,” Shiro spoke out. “You’ve had your turn. Let someone else in.”

Keith watched as Kuro rolled his eyes. He pulled out and Keith whimpered from the loss, covering his cunt with his hand. He didn’t want a single drop to fall out, even as it threatened to slip from between his fingers.

Sven stepped forward and grabbed Keith’s hips. There was no warning as Sven flipped him onto his stomach, rearranging him until he was face down with his ass in the air. Kisses were placed along his lower back and down his ass. Sven spread open his cunt lips, watched as Kuro’s spunk slowly dripped out of Keith and down to the bed.

He sucked on his teeth, his thumb coming up to rub the spunk around Keith’s dick. “It seems Kuro made a mess out of you,” Sven said. “I knew it would happen if he got to you first. It’s a shame it wasn’t me.”

Keith whimpered and pushed his hips back against Sven’s hand. He was still sensitive, his body lax from the pounding that Kuro had given him.

“You like it, though, don’t you?” Sven asked. He bit the globe of Keith’s ass, soothing it down with a swipe of his tongue. “You like it when you get made into a delicious looking mess.”

 _Fuck_ , it was true. Even when he was alone with Shiro, Keith loved it when he would cum in him, demanding that he keep it all in. Keith would stew in his mess for _hours_  before finally cleaning up.

Sven shifted behind him and pressed the head of his cock against his slick opening. Just the tip slid inside and Keith felt like he was on nirvana. Sven stopped when he was halfway in, squeezing at Keith’s hips with a bruising grip. Those marks would be hard to explain when the others saw him in a crop top.

“Beg for it, love,” Sven said. He laid across Keith’s back and nibbled his ear. “Tell me how badly you want me to fuck you.”

Keith groaned and did his best to look at Shiro. What he could see of him had his toes curling. He had a hungry look in his eyes and his finger tapped on the chair’s armrest. Keith would have begged Shiro to have Sven stop teasing him, but he looked turned on too much by it. He didn’t want to ruin his illusion.

“Please,” Keith breathed out.

“Please what?” Sven asked, pushing in a little more.

Keith pounded his fist on the bed. “Sven! Fuck me, please! I-I need it…” He whimpered and pressed his forehead into the sheets. “I need to be fucked like the good little slut that I am!”

Sven thrust the rest of his cock into him, groaning at how Keith wrapped around him. It was a wonder to Keith how different their cocks were. Sven’s curved to the side in such a delightful way and he wanted it deeper inside him. He shifted his hips, but Sven’s grip tightened and kept him in place.

“Don’t worry, love,” Sven cooed in his ear. “I’m going to give you exactly what you want.”

Keith reached back and gripped Sven’s wrist when he started pounding into him. He wasn’t as relentless or rough as Kuro, but he was quick. He pulled out until only half his cock was in Keith before he pounded into him again. There was constant pressure on the spot inside him that left him breathless and Keith _loved_ it.

“So good…! So, so good…” Keith muttered. “More, Sven. Give it to me more…”

“Touch yourself, then, Keith,” Shiro ordered. “Don’t make Sven do all the work.”

Fuck Shiro’s voice. Keith hated how it had such an effect on him even when they weren’t fucking.

Keith reached between their bodies and touched his dick. He twitched from how sensitive he was but pushed on, rubbing himself until his noises grew louder.

“You sing so pretty, darling,” Sven said. He reared back and fucked Keith harder, digging his fingers even more so into his hips. “I’ve never heard a better song than your moans. How you just _scream_ to be fucked and fucked some more.”

Keith sobbed and rubbed himself harder, trying to match Sven’s pace. “Oh, _fuck_ , Sven…”

“That’s right… Say my name again just like that.”

“Sven… Sven, please…!”

Hands ran up Keith’s back and to his shoulders, using them as leverage instead. Keith rose to his hand and arched his back. Sven only fucked him harder, groaning out something unintelligible. His fingers brushed against Sven’s cock as he toyed with his dick, tweaking it and scraping his nails along his cock every time he pulled out.

Sven moved his hand to his chin and turned Keith’s face to him. He took in Keith’s spit-soaked lick, his messy hair, and his dilated pupils. He smiled down at him, enjoying Keith’s fucked senseless look. “Gosh, I wish I had a camera right now… I could spend days fucking my hand in the Gamora barracks from this look alone.”

Keith licked his upper lip, relishing how Sven moaned and fucked him even harder. He rubbed his dick faster, pushing his hips back to meet Sven’s thrusts. “Why fuck your hand when you can fuck me _right now_?” He groaned when Sven buried his fingers into his hair and shoved his face into the bed. “Come _on_ , Sven. You can do better than this…”

He knew he hit the nail on the head when Sven grabbed one of his legs and placed it in the crook of his arm. Keith whimpered from the added depth, but,  _shit,_  it felt so good. Sven rubbed against him just right, showing how different he was compared to Kuro. Kuro would take and take, but Sven? Sven was just as interested in giving pleasure as much as he was in taking it.

Keith could feel it building up again. His body grew taut like a bow as the coil grew tighter and tighter. His toes curled and he bit his lip. His body felt like it was on fire, every nerve bursting into flames to scorch him alive. They should have thought of this sooner. Keith should have been the one to ask Shiro if he would try it and hope that Shiro would be into it as much as when he suggested it.

“You’re clenching around me,” Sven whispered. “You must be close, hm?” At Keith’s eager nod, he chuckled and slowed down his pace. He ground into that spot that had Keith seeing stars, his entire body shivering beneath Sven’s.

It was torturously slow and Keith cried out in frustration. His legs were shaking from the exertion of keeping himself upright. Tears had the audacity to leak from the corner of his eyes at how overstimulated he was. Keith couldn’t take this teasing for much longer. He just  _couldn’t_.

“Sven, don’t do this to me!” Keith pleaded, pressing the side of his tear-stained face into the sheets. “I need… I need—”

“You can do it,” Shiro interrupted. “Come on, baby, I’ve teased you worse before. You can do it.”

Keith sobbed. Bliss was just out of his reach and Sven teased him to Hell and back. Even if Sven wanted to stop, Shiro wouldn’t let him. Shiro  _wanted_ to see Keith squirm and beg for more and  _more_.

Sven grabbed his hand from his dick, licked Keith’s finger, then brought them down to his dick again. Keith vigorously rubbed at his dick once more, which only made Sven laugh at him. He was far too gone in pleasure to care about how he looked or what Sven thought of him. His dick still ground against that one spot inside him and that was all he needed.

“Oh, _fuck_!” Keith curled in on himself as he cummed. He clenched around Sven and he dropped his upper body to his shoulders. “Oh, shit that felt so g-good…”

“Did it, love?” Sven asked. He picked up his more brutal pace, fucking into Keith’s tight, wet heat. “I’m glad it did. _Oh_ , you deserve to feel good, Keith…” He grabbed Keith’s hand and kissed along his wrist, his hips never faltering. “You deserve to feel good and have someone take care of you.”

Keith chuckled and looked at Sven. “Are you buttering me up for when you fuck me again…?”

Sven smirked at him from behind his fingers. “Is it that obvious?”

“Mhm.”

“Speed it up there, Sven,” Shiro ordered. He didn’t sound pleased, but Keith couldn’t say he sounded annoyed. “Kuron still needs to have his chance and he's starting to look like an eager puppy.”

“I’m almost there,” Sven said, grinding his hips into Keith’s. “I’m almost… Oh, _shit_ —” Sven curled over Keith, burying his face in his hair as he cummed inside him.

Keith groaned at the heat that filled him up. He pressed a hand to his stomach, imagining that he could feel the bump swelling there. He thought of all the cum that filled him and groaned even louder.

He wanted _more_.

Sven kissed along his neck as he pulled out, whispering promises that he wasn’t done with him just yet. Keith would hold him to it.

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith sounded out as Kuron flipped him onto his back. “You’re still here, hm? I thought Kuro scared you off by now.” Keith could hear Kuro snickering off to the side.

Kuron pouted at him. “Did you _want_ me to leave?” He pushed two fingers into Keith’s abused hole, curling them and grinning when Keith keened and bucked his hips. “It doesn’t seem like you want me to leave you.”

Keith pressed the heel of his palm into his eyes. _Fuck_ , he was so overstimulated. Cock after cock would do that to even the strongest person. He rolled his hips along Kuron’s hand, pleading him with soft whispers.

“Tell me what you want, babe,” Kuron cooed, teasing a third finger at his twitching hole.

Keith gasped. He wiped at his tear-stained face. “Your cock, Kuron! Come _on_ , don’t keep me waiting.” Keith balanced his weight on his elbows. “Unless you want me to go ahead and fuck Kuro again, skip you and leave you to take care of yourself…”

Kuron growled. Since Keith had known him, he never knew him as someone to growl, especially not at  _him_.

Kuron pulled his fingers out and grabbed Keith by his legs. He forced him back to lay down, bracing his ankles on his shoulders. “Kuro _had_ his chance already.” He groaned and rubbed his dick against Keith’s wet folds. The head of his cock caught on his sloppy entrance and rubbed hard against Keith’s dick.

Keith covered his eyes with his arm and let out a shuddering breath. Shit, he was so sensitive. His legs were shaking and he had an ache deep inside him to be fucked into the mattress. If he didn’t get it now, he knew he would burst from the emotions welling up inside him.

“Please, oh god, Kuron, _please_ ,” Keith pleaded. “I need it so badly from you…”

Keith could see how Kuron shuddered from his words. The head of his cock pushed inside him and Keith moaned at the squelching sound he heard. Kuron was slow at filling him up. His forearms were on either side of Keith’s head, keeping their contact close and intimate.

Their hips met and Keith whimpered. Kuron’s pants and zipper were rough against his bare thighs, his pubic hair tickling his dick. It felt so good. So, so  _good_.

Keith raised his hands and dug them in Kuron’s back. “Don’t—don’t stop, _please_ …”

Kuron laughed in his ear. He kissed the shell of it and Keith shuddered. “I didn’t plan on stopping.”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kuron fucked him. It wasn’t slow, it wasn’t fast, it was a pace that was all Kuron and Keith loved it. He hoisted his leg around Kuron’s hip, pulling him in closer.

His nails dug into his shirt when their movement quickened, Kuron fucking him with quick and hard strokes. Kuron hoisted himself up, tucking Keith’s legs into the crook of his arms. Keith was in bliss. He rolled his hips to meet Kuron’s, hoping for something deeper, _harder_. It felt so strange to have a tender and easy fuck after being brutally screwed by Kuro and Sven.

 _Fuck_ , Keith needed Kuron to hurry up. He needed him to—

“Kuron, I know you’re not about to wrap your hand around Keith's throat,” Shiro sounded out. His voice was strong and he sounded angry.

Keith opened his eyes, unaware that he had even closed them, and stared at Kuron’s raised hand. They had stopped fucking and Kuron looked over at Shiro, a sheepish look on his face. Keith made a note to himself to thank Shiro for keeping an eye on him. He hadn’t even realized that Kuron had it on his mind to choke him.

Kuro snickered. He lay down beside Keith’s head and tucked a few pieces of hair behind his ear. “Only  _his_ Shiro gets to choke him. Don’t you remember Shiro telling you that?” He chastised Kuron, wagging his finger at him. “Shame on you, Kuron.”

At least Kuron looked ashamed enough.

Shiro scoffed. “It’s fine. You can eat Keith out after you fuck him to make it up to him.”

Keith shuddered at the idea. Kuron eating him out and eating the sloppy mess that settled inside him, eating out the combined cum of the three men fucking him. It was a deadly cocktail mix.

As disgusting as it could be to others, Kuron shuddered and fucked him harder. Now he was starting to fuck him like Kuro would, hard and  _fast_ and  _oh so good_.

Keith moaned and shifted beneath Kuron. He planted his feet on the bed and rolled his hips into his thrusts. Every thrust that churned his insides had him gasping to the ceiling and chanting Kuron’s name like he was a deity. When Keith dared to look at Kuro and Sven, he smiled at them.

They looked so turned on standing near the bed, jerking themselves while watching the display that Kuron and Keith had put on for them. Keith licked his lips and brought his fingers to his lips. He placed three in his mouth and he licked them, moaning around them. He saw how they shuddered and stroked themselves faster.

He wanted their cocks in his mouth. Keith wanted them to take turns fucking his mouth, fucking it until his throat was raw.

Kuron toyed with his dick, rubbing it in circles with his thumb. “I’m so close, Keith…”

Keith opened his legs wider, bucking into every thrust into him. “Go ahead… Fill me up so you can eat it out later…”

“You’re a filthy little slut,” Kuron pointed out around a laugh. He fucked into Keith, grinding their hips together until he finally cummed.

“ _Yes_ …” Keith moaned.

Keith ran his fingers through his hair as Kuron thrust a few more times into him, making sure every drop of cum he had to offer was inside him. _Shit_ , he loved the feeling so much. Keith moved a hand down to his stomach and pressed down on what he was swore was a bulge. He was so _full_.

“Go ahead and eat him out, Kuron,” Shiro ordered. “Keith didn’t get to cum from you yet. Isn’t that right?” Keith nodded his head. “Don’t leave him waiting. Go ahead and dive right in.”

Kuron kissed at Keith’s neck. He bit down on his collarbone and moved further down so that he could suck a nipple into his mouth. His dick had already slipped out of Keith, who whimpered at the loss. Kuron’s hand immediately moved to his sore and twitching hole, plugging him up to keep all the cum inside.

His tongue swirled around his dick and Keith whimpered. Everything hurt and it hurt so _good_ that Keith felt like he was losing his mind. He ran his fingers through Kuron’s hair, urging him further down.

“Clean him up nice and good, Kuron,” Shiro ordered.

Kuron moaned, lowering his tongue to Keith’s sloppy hole. His tongue dived in and Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head. _Fuck_ , that felt so good and he wanted  _more_ of it. He rolled his hips against Kuron’s face, panting and begging him to fuck him with his tongue. Kuron eagerly agreed, sticking his tongue deep into Keith’s waiting cunt.

“Yes… _Yes_ …” Keith whimpered, digging his nails into Kuron’s scalp.

“Do you like that, Keith?” Shiro asked.

Keith looked at him and groaned. Shiro looked so hard in his pants. If he didn’t know any better, he was sure that the zipper was ready to break open. It surprised him how well he took his cock in his tight cunt.

“I do,” Keith whispered. He gasped and rolled his hips again. Kuron groaned, the noise vibrating through Keith’s dick. “ _Fuck_ , Kuron’s so good with his mouth!”

Shiro chuckled. “Go ahead and let him know then. You don’t hold back when complimenting Kuro or Sven. Let Kuron know how good he is at what he does.”

Keith gasped and he could feel his entire body shaking.

" _Keith_ …” Kuron whispered against his wet cunt.

Holy _shit_ , Keith liked how Kuron's voice sounded like that. It sounded wet and desperate, raspy with want dropping from every syllable. He stroked through Kuron’s hair and moved another hand to his shoulder, digging his nails through the fabric.

“You’re so good at this, Kuron,” Keith said. It was hard to make sure that his voice was loud and strong. But he wanted Kuron to feel good. “I could ride your face for _hours_ and never get tired of it.”

Kuron groaned against him, diving his tongue in to tease at his hole.

Keith spread his legs wider. “Yeah, that’s right, Kuron. Go ahead and eat up, baby.” He rubbed his calf against Kuron’s side. His tongue swirled around Keith’s dick and, _fuck_ , that felt so good. His entire body shuddered as his tongue went right back into his clenching cunt. “ _Fuck_! O-oh, shit, I’m so close…”

“Work him harder, Kuron,” Shiro said. “I think Sven and Kuro are getting antsy. I think they want another piece of Keith.”

“They’ll have to wait,” Kuron muttered. He groaned when Keith directed him back to his waiting cunt. “Keith wants me for a little bit longer…”

“Fuck _yes_ .” Keith could feel it building up once more. Stronger, _tighter_ even, ready to burst out and consume him. He rolled his hips, he chanted Kuron’s name, he dug his nails into any piece of skin that he could get a hold of.

And then he tipped over the edge, his entire body going rigid. Keith’s mouth dropped open as he stared down at Kuron’s waiting mouth. He squirted. Holy  _shit_ , he squirted. He hadn’t done that in so  _long_.

Keith dropped his head back and whimpered.

Kuron licked his lips, a loud smacking noise that had a chill running down Keith’s spine. “You taste so good, babe.”

“Fuck, Kuron…” Keith whispered. He felt good all over. The tips of his toes and fingers were numb and his head lolled to the side. But he wanted more, _more_.

Hands gripped him from under his arms and scooted him further up the bed and away from Kuron. Kuro kissed along Keith’s neck, nibbling on his earlobe. His hands ran down Keith’s body, grabbing the back of his thighs and spreading him open wide for everyone to see.

“We’re not done with you yet, you greedy little slut,” Kuro whispered in his ear.

Keith shuddered. He knew they were right.

They fucked him for _hours_. They fucked him until Keith was a sopping wet mess on the bed, covered in sweat and their spunk. They fucked him in a continuous pattern: Kuro, then Sven, then Kuron, rinse and repeat. Occasionally, they would change it up and throw Keith off. They liked the way he looked when he was expecting one thing, but got another instead.

Keith loved it, though. He loved how they used him again, and again, and  _again_ like he was a fuck toy. A fuck toy that was  _made_ for their cocks alone, to be moved and posed in any way that they wanted. It didn’t matter how messy he got. It didn’t matter how many times they filled him up.

Keith _loved_ it.

“That’s enough now. Kuron, if you would.”

Just like that, the boys parted and stepped off the bed. Keith was so dazed out that he didn’t bother seeing where they went and he didn't think he had half a mind to question where they went. He felt cold and lonely, though, wishing that one of them would come back and touch him again.

Kuron returned to him, almost like he heard his silent prayer to have one of them beside him. A cold rag was pressed against his face and he groaned. It was such a welcomed difference to how heated up he felt. Keith leaned into the cool touch as Kuron cleaned. It felt good to get all the sweat off his face. Kuron paid special attention to every inch of his face, wiping away sweat, spit, and cum. He moved the rag down to his neck, cooling Keith down even more 

“Thank you,” he muttered when Kuron pulled the rag away.

“I’m not done just yet.” Kuron’s weight disappeared from the bed, shifting Keith and pulling a whimper out of him. When he came back, he lay beside him. Kuron pressed the surface of a cold glass of water against Keith’s cheek, smiling when Keith pressed more against it.

“That feels nice…”

“I’m sure it does,” Kuron started, “but you have to drink from it, Keith. I have a straw for you just so that you don’t have to sit up. You must be thirsty, and I don't mean for more cock." Kuron chuckled. "Everyone in this room knows you're a little thirsty for that still."

Keith rolled his eyes but he smiled. “Thank you, Kuron.” He wrapped his lips around the straw and sucked, taking three large gulps of the cool liquid before pulling away.

“Two more sips, Keith,” Shiro said from the other side of the room. “Just a little more. I want that glass to be less than half empty. You need it.”

Keith groaned. “But Shiro…”

“No buts, Keith.”

He made another groan but drank more of the water. When Kuron deemed Keith’s consumption acceptable (which was more than half, Keith was sure), he pulled the cup away and kissed his temple. Keith muttered his thanks to him again, appreciating that he took care of him like this. His weight was gone and Keith was left alone to lay there alone.

Keith lay there for minutes before he finally decided to open his eyes.

Through his blurry vision, Keith looked around the room until his eyes finally fell on Shiro. He stood at the end of the bed, right between Keith’s dangling legs. Keith whimpered and extended a hand out to him. He needed Shiro right now. He needed something, _anything_ to quell the ache inside him.

His fingers danced along Shiro’s belt, who chuckled at his sluggish actions. “Look at you… They really did a number on you and you’re just thirsty for more, aren’t you?” Shiro asked. He reached down and stroked Keith’s wet dick with his thumb.

Keith gasped and tossed his head left and right. He was so sensitive after what the others did to him. Despite all that they did, despite how many times he cummed, Keith wanted _more_. “Yes, _sir_ , only for you.” Keith spread his legs even wider and brought his hand down to his cunt, spreading himself open to reveal his dripping and leaking hole. “Fuck your dirty slut, sir…”

Keith could see the growl that rumbled throughout Shiro’s body. Firm and rough hands gripped his thighs and pulled him further down the bed until his ass was hanging off it. He reached down and tangled his fingers in Shiro’s hair as he kissed along his thigh. Shiro left his own bite marks and bruises to match the cluster there left by the other three. Keith hoped he wouldn’t be able to walk for _days_ after this.

Shiro swiped his tongue along Keith’s hole, groaning at the mixed taste. “You taste so good, baby.”

“Shiro, _sir_ , _please_ …”

“I got you, baby,” Shiro assured. “I got you.”

Shiro dived his tongue into him and Keith keened. He planted his feet on the floor and rolled his hips, hoping to get Shiro’s tongue deeper into him. But that wouldn’t happen. Shiro’s licks were teasing, hardly slipping inside him before pulling out. He suckled along Keith’s fluttering hole, delivering small bites every now and then.

Keith couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just lay around while Shiro ate him out. He needed more and he had half of his mind left to demand it from Kuro or Sven. Hell, even getting it from Kuron would be alright by him.

He tugged at Shiro’s hair, forcing him to look Keith in his eyes. “Sir, I can’t wait any longer, I _can’t_. Please, fuck me before I ask someone else to do it.” He grinned down at Shiro, seeing the way dislike and fire bloomed across his face. “With how good they fucked me, with how much of a slut I am, I just might do it, too…”

Another growl rumbled through Shiro’s chest as he stood up. His hands touched his belt and Keith whimpered at what was to come next. The moment Shiro’s dick was out, Keith’s mouth started to water and he could feel his cunt clenching around nothing, desperate to have Shiro deep inside him.

It still amazed Keith how well the Galra got did when they created Kuron and even Kuro. How they both captured the sharp curve of Shiro’s cock, his girth, his length, _fuck_ , he loved it. Nothing compared to the real Shiro, though. There was always something that Kuro and Kuron lacked that Shiro more than made up for.

Keith whimpered when Shiro ground his dick against his own, his cock flushed up against his eager cunt. He wrapped his legs around Shiro's hips, urging him closer until he had to brace himself on his hands to keep from falling on him. Running his hand up Shiro’s side, he stopped at the zipper to his vest and tugged it down. He wanted to see more of Shiro. Throughout the night, he had seen everyone else’s body, except his.

Shiro covered his hand with his metal one and Keith whimpered. “Sir, please let me see you…” Keith begged.

“Shhhh,” Shiro cooed. He ran his hand down Keith's arm and scooped him up in the crook of his arm. “Soon, baby.” Reaching down between their bodies, Shiro grabbed his dick and teased Keith’s hole with the tip. “I want you to beg for it, though. Go ahead like the thirsty slut that you are, baby.”

Keith tossed his head back, melting from Shiro’s words alone. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, “I need it so badly. A toy, a cock, _fuck_ even the hilt of my knife, I don’t _care_ .” He ignored how Kuro whistled from the sidelines. “I just _need_ it, sir, I need _you_.”

“Good _boy_.” Shiro rolled his hips, entering Keith’s cunt in one thrust.

Keith swore his vision went white. His mouth dropped open and he made a gurgling sound at the back of his throat. He didn’t know if it was meant to be Shiro’s name or some semblance of a moan. Shiro fucked into Keith, giving him no chance to adjust to being split open. And Keith  _loved_ it.

As Shiro fucked him, Keith ran a hand down to his stomach and pressed down. He could feel it, the tip of Shiro’s dick brushing along his insides. _Fuck_ , it was still so amazing that he could fit all of him inside his body.

“Sir, _sir_.” Keith pushed against Shiro’s chest, forcing him to sit back. Rising to his elbows, he stared down at where Shiro’s dick disappeared into his cunt. He let his eyes wander up his body, all taut muscles until he finally reached his face.

Shiro’s eyes were gray, fogged over with want and desire, his pupils dilated. Keith bit his lip as Shiro looked up and down his body, stopping to stare at his bit swollen lip.

“Fuck me harder, sir,” Keith begged. He reached for Shiro’s arms and dug his nails into his biceps. “ _Please_.”

Shiro dug his metal fingers into Keith’s shoulders and pinned him down to the bed. That would be a bruise he wouldn’t be able to explain away to the other paladins.

Not that Keith would.

He wanted them all to know what Shiro had done to him. Keith wanted everyone on the ship to know that Shiro had his lookalikes  _fuck_ him wildly while he watched. He wanted them to know that after they made him a mess of cum, slick, and sweat, that Shiro walked up to the bed and fucked him as well.

“Is this what you wanted, you little slut?” Shiro asked. He reached out and encircled his metal hand around Keith’s neck. “Tell me this is what you wanted.”

Keith covered Shiro’s hand with his own and pressed down. “I wanted you to fuck me hard, sir. I wanted you to fuck and  _choke_ me until I couldn’t _breathe_. Until my throat was raw from screaming your name so much—nngh!”

Keith’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Shiro pressed down on his throat. He willed himself to be calm even as his head reeled from the threat of losing oxygen. He tightened his legs around Shiro’s hips and urged him closer so that he could feel the full force of his thrusts.

And then the feeling was gone.

Keith bit back the urge to ask Shiro why he stopped.

Shiro pried his legs off him and flipped him onto his stomach. Keith spread his legs wider, arching his back to offer himself to Shiro. He whimpered as Shiro slid between his legs, teasing at his dick with the tip of his own once more. If Keith had to deal with one more second of being teased, he was going to lose it.

“Shiro, don’t tease me!” Keith begged. He said that mere seconds before Shiro shoved his cock into him. His entire body shuddered and he arched into every thrust Shiro had to offer. Hard, fast, his cock pressing down in just the right way, his chest against his back.

Keith welcomed his weight, enjoyed it. He reached back and ran his fingers through Shiro’s hair. Shiro turned his head and kissed along his palm and wrist, nibbling the skin with a sharp canine. Keith always saw it as a mid-fuck aftercare. A sign that things were dying down and Shiro was ready to take care of him in more ways than one.

And Keith was ready for it. The knot curled tighter in his lower stomach when Shiro ground their hips together and released. Colors burst on the back of Keith’s eyelids as he cummed around Shiro’s cock. His entire body shook and he could feel his juices running down his legs, soaking the sheets beneath him. Of course Shiro would get him to squirt. He never failed to do so.

Shiro continued to fuck into him, whispering words into his ear until Keith was even dizzier. Shiro cummed in him and Keith groaned.

“Fuck,” Shiro muttered as he collapsed on top of Keith. He kissed along his neck and into his hair. “Fuck, that was amazing, baby…”

Keith was so tired he couldn’t respond. He melted into the bed from Shiro’s touch, enjoying the sensation of being close to him. Around him, he could hear the others talking. Shiro said something back to them and he could feel it in the rumble of his chest. He liked that feeling.

An hour passed and Keith was still laying in the messy bed while hugging a pillow, coated in cum and sweat. He didn’t know where Shiro had gone, but he figured it was to get them back to where they belonged. Wherever that was. Keith didn’t pay attention to that part of Shiro’s explanation. He zeroed in on the fact that he was going to be fucked senseless rather than how he managed to get Kuro and Sven.

Kuron was probably in his own room, jerking himself off to the material they had given him for the next few months.

The doors swished open and Shiro stepped back into the room with a cup in his hand. It amazed Keith that he walked through the ship, unabashed by the fact that his clothes were stained with cum. Keith raised an arm out to him, a whimper dying in the back of his throat when Shiro climbed into the bed to sit beside him.

Shiro scooped Keith into his arms, pillow and all. He offered Keith the glass, urging him to drink some more. Keith reluctantly agreed, tilting his head back as Shiro tilted the glass. The cool liquid quenched his thirst and eased the painful sensation in his throat. Keith hadn't noticed how thirsty he was. Now he was starting to appreciate that Shiro made him drink something before he started fucking him.

Shiro kissed along his ear and pressed his cheek against the top of his head. “Did you have fun today?” he asked quietly.

Keith nuzzled into his neck and sighed. “So much fun. Thank you for suggesting that. I didn’t think we’d have that much fun with them.”

“I’m more surprised that they managed to get along,” Shiro commented. “Kuro was bullying Kuron before we started and I had to step in.”

Keith hummed, nuzzling into his neck. He was so tired and ready to sleep. His body ached in a pleasant way and he was ready to sleep it off. Keith was starting to imagine what it would feel like tomorrow. He could already see his bruised body, limping through the castle while everyone staring at him.

He yawned and Shiro chuckled.

“Don’t even think about falling asleep. We need to get you in a shower and clean the bed before Coran finds out what we’ve done here,” Shiro said.

Right. Showering was an essential, wasn’t it?

Keith made no complaints as Shiro picked him up and brought him to the bathroom. He was placed on the toilet as Shiro started the faucets, hot water hitting along Shiro's human wrist. With another yawn, Keith leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Shiro’s strong back.

There were so many things he wanted to tell Shiro. “I love you” or “I’m so glad to have you in my life.” Maybe something else that wasn't so sappy and romantic. Like, "thanks for helping me to get my brains fucked out." Something along those lines would have been nice and Keith was sure that he would tell him. When he wasn’t tired and ready to pass out in the bathroom.

“Take a bath with me?” Keith asked. He groaned at how his voice cracked. It would probably sound like that for a while. Giving commands and talking wouldn't be easy but he didn't care. "I'm too exhausted to stand up. You'd be holding me up if we took a shower."

"I wouldn't mind that." Shiro twisted around until he could kiss his temple. “But, of course, baby. I’m going to take care of you, okay? We'll take a hot bath, I'll clean the bed up and grab something from the kitchen. After that, we can just stay in bed for the rest of tonight and most of tomorrow. How does that sound?”

Keith smiled and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sweating, guys. fans self. i really hope you all like it.
> 
> hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/perversionsao3) and [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/perversions).


End file.
